Une jeune fille seule
by Miss Riri-chan
Summary: Histoire d'une petite fille aveugle, future exorciste. Chap 15 en ligne.
1. Chapter 1

C'est l'histoire d'une petite fille ayant un passé douloureux, future exorciste. C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents :).

Chapitre 1 : Un passé douloureux

Elle a toujours été seule, dès sa naissance. Ses parents avaient toujours voulu avoir un enfant et dès l'instant où ils ont su qu'ils allaient avoir une petite fille, ils furent les personnes les plus heureuses de ce monde. Ils préparèrent tout pour que la naissance de l'enfant soit un jour merveilleux. Lors de l'accouchement, la mère vécu probablement son expérience la plus douloureuse. Mais lorsque l'infirmière arriva pour leur amener la petite, ses mains étaient vides … Elle venait pour leur annoncer une terrible nouvelle … L'enfant ne verra jamais le pauvre monde dans lequel elle était née. Cette petite fille nommée Aurore était aveugle. Une fois l'affreuse nouvelle révélée, l'infirmière se retira et les parents choqués ne savaient pas quoi penser. Leur décision fut égoïste, ils décidèrent de partir en laissant leur enfant à la maternité et malgré leur envie d'être parents, ils avaient peur de s'occuper d'une petite fille différente des autres. L'enfant nommée Aurore fut envoyée dans un orphelinat.

Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis, de personnes à qui se confier, la seule chose qu'elle avait connue était une amère solitude et un désespoir profond. Lorsqu'elle eut atteint l'âge de 10 ans, elle décida de partir et de quitter l'orphelinat où elle avait passé toute sa petite vie. Elle voulait voyager malgré son handicap et rencontrer une « famille » et des amis qui n'aurait pas honte d'elle et où elle se sentirait aimée. Un « ami », elle ne savait pas réellement ce que c'était … Mais elle voulait savoir qu'elle sensation procurait le fait d'être entourée.

Le jour où elle devait partir, des phénomènes étranges se passèrent dans son village. Des fleurs aux couleurs et aux formes étranges apparaissaient dans certaines maisons et les gens les plus tristes et désespérés retrouvaient le bonheur et la joie de vivre. Mystérieusement, la jeune Aurore était attirée par ces phénomènes, comme si quelque chose l'incitait à rester dans ce village. Elle sentait qu'on l'appelait, qu'on voulait qu'elle aide les gens de ce pauvre village. Pour ces raisons étonnantes, elle voulut rester quelques jours de plus pour en savoir d'avantage.

Ainsi commençait l'aventure d'Aurore, une jeune française de 10 ans.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous serez pas déçus ^^. Merci aussi à ceux qui me soutiennent et que je soutiens également :).

Chapitre 2 : La rencontre de deux univers

Le QG de l'ordre noir eu vent de ces évènements et envoya deux exorcistes : Allen et Lenalee, pour voir si il s'agissait d'une Innocence. Ils arrivèrent le lendemain matin et découvrirent un grand nombre d'akumas de tous les niveaux présents sur les lieux. La plupart furent vaincus en peu de temps par les deux exorcistes. Allen et Lenalee se mirent donc à la recherche de l'Innocence. Ils questionnèrent les habitants … sans résultats. C'est là qu'ils la virent, une jeune fille titubant et errant dans les rues. C'était Aurore. Elle avait un large bandeau sur les yeux, ses longs cheveux d'un châtain très clair tombaient en masse sur son large pull qui cachait son corps chétif. Pour marcher, elle s'appuyait sur les murs des maisons sur son chemin. Son visage fin était vide, sans expressions. Lenalee s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui … Oui. Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Aurore de sa voix faible.

- Je m'appelle Lenalee et voici Allen, dit-elle en montrant son compagnon. Et toi, comment t'appelle tu ?

- Au … Aurore.

- Tu … tu es aveugle ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? Que fais-tu ici toute seule ? Es-tu perdue ? demanda Lenalee.

- Oui …Mais … Non non je ne suis pas perdue … Et je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, mais merci. Je vais devoir y aller, donc … adieu.

- Rentre bien au chaud dans ta maison avec tes parents, lui dit gentiment Lenalee en souriant.

A l'entente de ces mots, Aurore la bouscula involontairement et s'enfuit en courant à travers les ruelles de son petit village. Les mots « maison » et « parents » étaient les deux seules choses qu'elle n'aimait pas entendre. Elle était seule, seule dans un monde sombre, triste et sans lumière. Les deux exorcistes se regardèrent, sans comprendre pourquoi elle s'était enfuie et avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de la rattraper, elle était déjà loin. Ils continuèrent leur chemin.

* * *

Je tiens juste à rajouter quelque chose :

« On ne se rencontre qu'en se heurtant, et chacun, portant dans ses mains ses entrailles déchirées, accuse l'autre qui ramasse les siennes. » Gustave Flaubert.


	3. Chapter 3

J'espère encore une fois que la suite vous décevra pas ^^. Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 3 : La révélation

Aurore ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était enfuie, mais elle se devait d'oublier cette rencontre et de continuer ce pourquoi elle était restée. Elle se remit donc à chercher dans son village ce qui l'appelait et commença à questionner les habitants. C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit que ce « Allen » et cette « Lenalee » qu'elle avait rencontré il y a peu de temps avant, étaient à la recherche de la même chose qu'elle. La jeune fille se mit à se poser des questions. Cette ville qu'elle ne savait pas comment se représenter, ses gens dont elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage, elle ne savait plus quoi en penser. Pourquoi avait il fallut qu'elle porte cette malédiction ? Pourquoi cela lui arrivait il à elle ? Mais tous ces évènements n'entamaient pas sa détermination. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi ces mystérieuses fleurs qui naissaient dans diverses maisons rendaient les gens heureux. Aurore arriva sur une petite place et s'assit au bord de ce qu'elle pensait être une fontaine. C'est là qu'ils arrivèrent : des dizaines d'akumas se rassemblèrent pour attaquer la place. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait et trébucha en essayant de s'enfuir. Quelque chose en elle se brisa. Sa jambe lui faisait mal, très mal, trop mal. Elle était clouée au sol et l'endroit où elle se trouvait se faisait attaquer. Elle sentit un projectile l'effleurer et hurla. Alors qu'elle allait être touchée, quelque chose se glissa au-dessus d'elle pour la protéger. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que c'était, mais une chose était sure, ce n'était pas humain. Quelques secondes après, la chose avait disparue. Elle entendit quelqu'un lui parler et reconnut la voix. C'était Allen, qui lui demandait si elle allait bien. Mais les mots ne sortaient pas de sa bouche magnifiquement peinte d'un rose naturel et de ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées. Sans attendre sa réponse, il alla combattre ces armes vivantes dotées d'une âme, aux côtés de Lenalee. En peu de temps, tout était fini, les monstres avaient disparus. Allen voulut aider Aurore à se lever, mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Il commença à lui parler :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, Oui, répondit elle. Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

- Oui, bien sûr, lui dit Lenalee en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était qui m'a protégée tout à l'heure ?

Les deux exorcistes se regardèrent, ne sachant pas comment lui expliquer.

- C'est une Innocence, commença Lenalee. Et … c'est elle qui t'a protégée tout à l'heure, donc je pense que tu es son utilisatrice compatible. Et si c'est vraiment le cas, tu dois devenir exorciste pour combattre les akumas.

Aurore ne savait pas quoi dire, devait elle s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter ?


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le chapitre 4, pour ceux qui ont des questions ou qui ne comprennent pas quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à demander, je répondrai. Ce chapitre est un peu court, comme toujours. Bonne lecture ^^.

Chapitre 4 : Nouvelles obligations

Avant de reprendre les recherches de l'Innocence d'Aurore, le jeune anglais et la chinoise l'emmenèrent chez un médecin pour soigner sa jambe récemment blessée. Ils lui expliquèrent en quoi consistait le travail d'un exorciste, ce qu'étaient les Innocences, ce que faisaient le compte millénaire et les noas, ce qu'étaient les akumas, ces monstres créés à partir d'un matériau bien précis : «mécanique, âme, et tragédie »… Aurore hésitait et ne savait toujours pas quoi en penser. Une fois sa jambe soignée, et après mûre réflexion, elle décida de continuer à chercher son Innocence avec l'aide des deux exorcistes. Elle était gênée par son handicap mais n'osait pas demander de l'aide pour marcher. Lenalee comprit son embarras et lui prit gentiment la main pour la guider. Aurore réfléchissait et soudain elle eut une idée. Elle demanda à Lenalee de l'emmener à la place qui avait été récemment attaquée. Ne posant aucune question, ils retournèrent à l'endroit souhaité. Il y avait là un petit mémorial, érigé pour représenter le fondateur de ce petit comté. Aurore demanda s'il y avait un bouquet de fleurs plantées devant et Lenalee acquiesça. Lorsqu'Aurore s'approcha de la fleur en question, elle s'épanouit. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, elle était bien l'utilisatrice compatible. Elle cueillit délicatement la fleur et la mit autour de son serre tête. Lenalee lui expliqua que lorsqu'ils seraient rentrés à la « maison », Komui, son frère, lui créerait une arme adaptée. Elle frissonna. Une arme ? Elle n'en avait jamais utilisé et craignait de ne pas savoir sans servir. Elle avait également peur de cette « maison » dont ils parlaient sans cesse. Aurait-elle trouvé cette « famille » qu'elle avait tant recherchée ? Elle eut beaucoup de mal à leur expliquer pourquoi elle s'était enfuie précédemment, mais la comprenant, ils ne la jugèrent pas. Elle fut étonnée de savoir qu'Allen n'avait pas réellement de famille, et que Lenalee n'avait que son frère. Ils lui expliquèrent que leur seule vraie famille était désormais l'ordre noir, leur « maison » où ils pouvaient toujours rentrer. Sa future « nouvelle vie » la terrifiait un peu, mais après tout, qu'avait-elle à risquer ? A part sa vie, mais elle avait toujours pensé que son existence était insignifiante. Elle qu'on avait toujours traitée « d'erreur de la nature », qu'on avait lâchement abandonnée, qu'on avait méprisé et dont on se moquait. Elle ne souhaitait pas continuer sa vie misérable et solitaire. Elle avait décidé de changer. Les exorcistes l'accompagnèrent à son orphelinat où elle rassembla le peu d'affaires qu'elle possédait. La jeune fille les suivait aveuglément vers un monde qu'elle redoutait et ne connaissait pas. Ils repartirent tous ensemble en direction du QG de l'ordre noir.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci encore une fois à tous ceux qui me soutiennent :). Donc voilà, bonne lecture ^^.

Chapitre 5 : L'utilisation d'une arme

Ils arrivèrent à la gare. Avant de monter dans le train censé les mener à la « maison », Allen, Lenalee et Aurore furent attaqués par des akumas de différents niveaux. Les projectiles touchaient peu à peu les personnes présentes, et le nombre de victimes augmentaient de plus en plus. Des cris retentissaient de tous les côtés. Allen activa son Innocence pour aller combattre et Lenalee essaya de mettre les gens à l'abri. Aurore se sentait inutile et tenta de se mettre à l'abri avec les autres. Mais même si elle était terrorisée à l'idée de combattre ces armes vivantes, elle se répétait que si elle n'essayait pas de combattre maintenant, elle n'y arriverait jamais. Mais elle n'avait rien à faire ne sachant pas comment activer son Innocence. Alors qu'elle allait se cacher, elle fut touchée au bras droit et hurla de douleur. Elle avait l'impression d'être dévastée de l'intérieur. Aurore se dit que si son Innocence était un poison pour les akumas, peut être qu'elle pourrait débarrasser son organisme du venin de ces armes vivantes. C'est à ce moment que son Innocence s'activa. La petite fleur située sur son serre tête se mit à briller. Comme par magie, elle forma une énorme fleur qui enveloppa son bras et Aurore ne sentit plus de douleur. Très surprise de voir que son bras était miraculeusement guéri, une chose farfelue lui vint à l'esprit. Elle avait en quelque sorte souhaité que son Innocence la guérisse, donc d'un point de vue logique, son Innocence lui obéissait. Et en réfléchissant bien, si elle souhaitait que l'akuma soit « purifié », son Innocence lui obéirait et son souhait se réaliserait. Elle se rappela également que dans son village natal, les fleurs poussaient dans de multiples endroits et rendaient les gens heureux, leur enlevaient tout désespoir. Même si l'idée était étrange, elle pouvait marcher. Elle baissa la tête, se concentra sur les akumas et fit le souhait de leur enlever leur désespoir. Des magnifiques roses blanches fleurirent sur leurs carapaces en les détruisant de l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle relevit la tête, tout était redevenu calme et paisible … Elle avait réussi … réussi ! Stupéfaite et à la fois tellement heureuse, elle avait gagné son premier vrai combat en tant qu'exorciste. Et avait enfin retrouvé son sourire angélique et enfantin. Mais elle était épuisée et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Lenalee. « Enrichissant » murmura Aurore avant de s'endormir, terriblement fatiguée. Allen prit et porta délicatement la jeune fille dans ses bras pour ne pas la réveiller, monta dans le train prêt à partir, et allongea la demoiselle sur une banquette. Lenalee s'installa à côté d'Allen et le train démarra. Ils allaient bientôt pouvoir arriver à la « maison ».


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà le chapitre 6. Bonne lecture ^^.

Chapitre 6 : Les retrouvailles d'une grande famille

Ils arrivèrent enfin au QG de la congrégation de l'ombre. Apparemment, c'était un bâtiment assez imposant. Aurore entendit le bruit de l'eau … On l'a fit monter dans une barque. Elle devenait de plus en plus nerveuse et allait probablement rencontrer de nombreux gens. Le silence devenait pesant. Ils descendirent de la barque. Aurore tenait fermement la main de Lenalee tout en se cachant derrière elle. Elle entendit une grande porte s'ouvrir et des personnes dire joyeusement « Bon retour ! ». Elle entendit également Lenalee et Allen murmurer « Nous sommes rentrés ». Une grande émotion se ressentait dans leurs paroles. Aurore sentit Lenalee la guider et s'arrêter devant quelqu'un.

- Grand frère, je te présente Aurore, notre nouvelle recrue dont je t'ai parlé.

- Enchanté Aurore et bienvenue parmi nous, déclara Komui sur un ton doux et amical.

- De même M. Komui.

- Ah … appelle-moi Komui.

Lenalee lui présenta beaucoup de monde en passant par Lavi, accompagné d'un grand père appelé Bookman, « drôle de nom »pensa Aurore, en passant par Krory le gentil vampire, Miranda la maladroite, Kanda le solitaire, et beaucoup d'autre personnes, des scientifiques … Elle apprit que son maître serait le maréchal Tiedoll, et qu'une certaine personne nommée Emilia serait son précepteur. Cette dernière s'occupait déjà de l'éducation de Timothy, un jeune exorciste lui aussi récemment arrivé. La timidité d'Aurore lui empêchait de parler correctement. Elle était toujours gênée quand elle parlait avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle fit la connaissance du maréchal Tiedoll, son maître, il avait quelque chose de rassurant, de protecteur, un peu comme un père. Et était français comme elle. Le maréchal prit Aurore dans ses bras, il pleurait, heureux d'avoir une nouvelle « enfant », c'est comme ça qu'il appelait ses élèves. Les autres disciples du maître Tiedoll étaient Marie, Chao Ji et Kanda. Après lui avoir présenté tout ce petit monde, Lenalee lui montra sa chambre. Elle était heureuse car personne ne semblait la rejeter à cause de son handicap. Elle souhaitait du plus profond de son cœur que ce rêve éveillé n'ait pas de fin. Aurore se reposait tranquillement sur son lit dans sa nouvelle chambre lorsque quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir. La personne se présenta comme étant Timothy. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de lui, et le laissa entrer. Il s'affala sur le lit de la jeune demoiselle et ils firent connaissance. C'est comme ça qu'elle apprit qu'il avait un an de moins qu'elle, qu'il avait lui aussi vécu dans un orphelinat. Ils parlèrent longuement. Et même si elle ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait, sa présence la réconfortait un peu. Timothy lui raconta sa première mission, ce qu'il avait fait avant d'être exorciste… Il l'a faisait rire, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps. Et même s'il était un voyou, en peu de temps, il l'avait déjà rassurée et mise à l'aise dans ce monde où elle devait s'adapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Encore merci à ceux qui me soutienne ^^. Pour faire un peu de pub, je vous encourage à aller sur « Loveless » un cross-over crée avec la collaboration de Alindmy, le chapitre 1 a été publié récemment. Merci à Krow-chan qui n'est autre que notre beta-reader. Dans cette school-fic, nos persos à Alindmy et moi seront présents, donc la petite Aurore fera partit de l'aventure :). Les mangas présents seront Final Fantasy 7, Bleach, D. Gray-Man, Naruto et Pandora Hearts. Donc voilà. Voici le chapitre 7, bonne lecture :).

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Le temps qui passe

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Aurore état arrivée à la congrégation. Elle découvrait de nouveaux endroits de jours en jours et s'épanouissait à son rythme. Elle n'était pas encore apte à partir en mission, ayant peu d'expérience de combat et n'ayant pas encore assez utilisé son Innocence. Le troisième jour, Komui l'avait convoquée pour lui parler. Il lui demanda des détails sur son Innocence. Il comprit rapidement son fonctionnement. L'Innocence ne s'activait et ne marchait qu'en fonction des souhaits d'Aurore. Komui ne pouvait donc pas en faire une arme. La seule limite était la volonté d'Aurore. Tant qu'elle souhaiterait détruire les akumas et leur enlever leur désespoir, sa volonté serait son arme. Komui confectionna quand même un poignard pour la jeune demoiselle pour qu'elle puisse se défendre. Elle passait la plupart du temps à étudier avec Timothy et Emilia, et quand elle avait un peu de temps libre, elle essayait comme elle pouvait de s'entrainer. Son maître, Tiedoll lui enseignait régulièrement la méditation et lui faisait découvrir l'art. Marie lui apprenait la musique. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, maintenant, était de ne pas être un fardeau pour ses nouveaux compagnons. Pour cela, elle devait s'entraîner, pour être un peu plus endurante, sportive, habile … Chaque soir, Aurore et Timothy se retrouvaient et se promenaient dans le QG, allaient dans la chambre de l'un, dans la chambre de l'autre, et discutaient longuement … C'était leurs petit moments à eux, où ils se sentaient vraiment bien. Timothy était devenu le point de repère d'Aurore dans la congrégation et ils étaient toujours ensemble. Il lui faisait éprouver des sentiments qu'elle n'avait encore jamais éprouvé, plus forts que l'amitié. À chaque fois qu'il partait en mission, elle ressentait un grand vide. Le maréchal Tiedoll était devenu comme un père pour elle. Lenalee l'emmenait de temps en temps faire les boutiques, et était devenue comme une grande sœur pour la jeune fille. La première fois qu'elle rencontra le maréchal Cloud Nine, cette dernière passa la journée à expliquer à la jeune demoiselle comment ne pas se faire berner par les hommes et les maitriser, un de ses plus importants principes. Après un mois passé à la congrégation, elle avait énormément gagné en force, psychique comme physique. Elle ne portait plus son bandeau qui cachait ses yeux, et laissait apercevoir son visage en entier. Elle avait légèrement coupé ses longs cheveux châtains. Ils étaient désormais structurés, toujours longs mais ne tombaient plus en masse. En peu de temps, elle s'était nettement embellie, avait retrouvé son sourire angélique et innocent, et avait réalisé son rêve d'enfant : avoir une « famille ». Quand Timothy rentrait de mission, on pouvait le voir avec Aurore, toujours ensemble, marchant main dans la main, se regardant tendrement. Les adultes étaient tous attendris par ces deux enfants toujours collés ensemble. Une belle relation était née entre eux, elle avait réussi l'exploit d'adoucir Timothy et de le rendre plus sage.


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà le chap 8, bonne lecture ^^. Je refais un peu de pub, mais allez sur "_Loveless_", un cross-over FF7 et -Man, que j'ai crée avec Alindmy :).

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Une nuit difficile

Après avoir passé deux mois à la congrégation, il était enfin temps pour Aurore de partir en mission. Elle serait accompagnée d'Allen et Lenalee, mais serait surtout là en repérage, pour voir comment se déroule une mission. Des phénomènes étranges avaient été repérés dans un village isolé de Provence. Ils prirent le train et arrivèrent deux jours plus tard. Aurore était vêtue d'une courte veste noire représentant les exorcistes, d'une mini-jupe laissant apercevoir ses jambes fines et de collant fins couleur chair. Lenalee, en jouant à la grande sœur, c'était amusée à la coiffer. Ses longs cheveux châtains clairs étaient magnifiquement tressés à l'indienne. Aurore avait désormais une assez bonne maitrise de son Innocence. Une fois arrivés dans le petit village, les trois exorcistes commencèrent à questionner les habitants … sans résultats. Ils inspectèrent rapidement les lieux, ne trouvant toujours rien. Fatigués, et après avoir passé la journée à marcher, ils allèrent dans l'unique auberge et prirent deux chambres. Une pour Allen, et l'autre pour Lenalee et Aurore.

Toute la nuit, Lenalee ne dormit pas, trop inquiète de l'état d'Aurore. Cette dernière bougeait dans tous les sens, transpirait, n'arrêtait pas de répéter les mêmes phrases dans son sommeil, poussait des cris et des gémissements, puis pleurait, et recommençait à crier. Elle se levait, somnambule, puis tombait sur ses genoux et se tortillait au sol. Lenalee restait à son chevet, la regardant cauchemarder, son inquiétude grandissant mais ne savant pas comment l'aider. Aurore, dans ses cauchemars repensait à son enfance, comment elle avait été exclue à cause de son handicap, pourquoi ses parents, des gens si lâches, l'avait abandonnée. Elle répétait sans cesse « Non, nooon » en criant légèrement, et « Ne me laissez pas seule » en pleurant. Dans son mauvais rêve, elle poursuivait des gens ricanant méchamment et elle s'effondrait au sol, épuisée à force de les suivre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Après tout devenait noir, sombre et froid. Elle faisait régulièrement ce rêve quand elle était petite mais il ne la hantait plus depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Allen et Lenalee et était arrivée à la congrégation. Elle sursauta et se réveilla en hurlant, allongée dans son lit trempé. Lenalee dormait au bord de son lit et avait des cernes et des poches sous les yeux. Aurore se leva en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit, allongea Lenalee sur son lit et alla se doucher. Elle réfléchissait … pourquoi refaisait-elle ce rêve ? Pourquoi ses démons du passé revenaient ils la hanter ? Une fois préparée, elle alla rejoindre Allen pour manger le petit déjeuner. Voyant que les deux filles avaient passé une mauvaise nuit et que Lenalee dormait encore. Il prit la décision de commencer les recherches un peu plus tard pour laisser le temps à Lenalee de se reposer.


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà enfin le chapitre 9, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire …

Merci à Alindmy, Rose-Eliade et Nitnelav pour leurs reviews. Ça m'aide à continuer :).

Je sais le titre est un peu ... nul ? Ouai ça doit être ça. Bonne lecture ! ^^.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Chou blanc …

Après la nuit assez agitée qu'elle venait de passer, Aurore attendait patiemment avec Allen le réveil de Lenalee. La pauvre avait dû supporter les cauchemars d'Aurore toute la nuit et n'avait ainsi pas pu dormir. Vers midi, les trois exorcistes commencèrent enfin leur recherche de l'Innocence. Ils ne trouvèrent rien … probablement une fausse alerte … ça arrive rarement pourtant, étrange. Ayant fait chou blanc, Allen, Aurore et Lenalee décidèrent de quitter le petit village. A sa sortie, ils arrivèrent devant un grand lac. Il était entouré d'arbres qui préservaient la fraîcheur du lieu, d'une petite cascade tombant d'une falaise en aval, les senteurs de la nature y étaient apaisantes, la terre qui le bordait était verdoyante, ce lieu était enchanteur et paradisiaque. Allen et Lenalee furent émerveillés par la beauté du lieu, et Lenalee s'empressa de le décrire à Aurore, ne pouvant que profiter des parfums parvenant à son nez. Ne s'étant pas ménagés ces derniers mois, ils décidèrent à l'unisson de se reposer dans cet endroit paisible.

Un vrombissement lointain résonna … le ciel clair s'obsurcit pour laisser place à un nuage sombre. Des centaines et des centaines d'akumas apparaissaient en masse au loin. Les trois exorcistes, trop peu nombreux choisirent la retraite forcée … Ils retournèrent au village et coururent jusqu'à la première auberge visible.

- Allo, Grand frère ?

- Ooooh, mais c'est ma petite Lenalee chérie ! répondit Komui

- Grand frère, on a un problème … tu dois nous envoyer des renforts, un nombre incalculable d'akumas se dirigent dans notre direction et on ne sera jamais assez nombreux pour les combattre …

- Bien, je vais t'envoyer Timothy et Lavi, ce sont les seuls présents ici, ils devraient arriver dès demain, répondis Komui en reprenant son sérieux. Vous avez trouvé une Innocence ?

- Et bien … comment dire … on n'a rien trouvé, probablement une fausse alerte, dis la chinoise.

- Tant pis. Surtout sois prudente ma Lenalee. Si Allen ne te protège pas … ce n'est même pas la peine qu'il revienne ici … il sera mort en rentrant … dis faiblement le superviseur avec un léger ton sadique.

- Ne t'inquiète grand frère ! Tout ira bien, dis Lenalee en raccrochant.

- Au revoir ma Lenalee chériiie ! Allo ? Lenalee ?

Elle venait de lui raccrocher au nez. Les trois exorcistes durent donc se résoudre à passer une nuit de plus dans le petit village paumé. Ils se devaient d'attendre l'arrivée des renforts. Aurore n'était pas particulièrement enchantée … l'idée que Timothy viennent se battre avec elle ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, elle avait trop peur de le perdre.


	10. Chapter 10

Et voilà le chapitre 10. Merci pour les reviews et mettez-en, ça m'encourage à continuer ^^.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Attirances

Le lendemain, Lavi et Timothy arrivèrent à bon port. Le rouquin ne faisait que se lamenter d'être dans un coin aussi paumé. Lenalee, Allen et Aurore les rejoignirent. Aurore courus vers Timothy, et se jeta à son cou, il l'embrassa tendrement. Ils étaient tellement heureux de se retrouver. Lenalee et Allen étaient attendris … ils étaient tellement mignons, tous les deux, dans leurs rêves et désirs enfantins. Les deux enfants avaient leurs doigts croisés, ils étaient enlacés et Aurore ne voulant pas se détacher des bras de Timothy. Allen jeta un rapide regard à la chinoise. Elle était resplendissante, ses cheveux coiffés au carré lui allaient à ravir, elle était vraiment belle. Elle disait souvent qu'elle ne souhaitait pas perdre son monde dont il faisait partit. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre et qu'elle tenait à lui comme à la prunelle de ses yeux ? Quand il vit que Lenalee le regardait aussi, il sentit qu'il rougit. Il ne devait pas penser cela, elle le considérait probablement comme un ami, rien de plus, il ne devait pas se faire d'illusions. Leurs regards se croisèrent, il lui sourit, Lenalee lui rendit son sourire, et génés, ils détournèrent les yeux. Et de toute façon, si Komui savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Lenalee et Allen, le chinois entrerait dans une rage folle et le jeune anglais ne s'en sortirait pas vivant … Le rouquin s'aperçut de leur gène et commença à les taquiner … Mais les cinq exorcistes avaient une mission à remplir, ils ne devaient donc pas s'éloigner de se pourquoi ils étaient venus.

Ils se mirent donc à chercher les akumas, ainsi que l'origine de leur venue. La petite troupe retourna au lac, l'endroit où Lenalee, Allen et Aurore avaient aperçus la masse d'akumas. Une fois arrivés sur les lieux … rien. Ils décidèrent de patienter et de passer la nuit ici. Bien évidemment, sous les nombreuses lamentations de Lavi, qui ne montrait pas un grand enthousiasme à passer la nuit dehors. Allen décida qu'au moins deux personnes devaient rester éveillées au cas où un ennemi apparaissait. Le rouquin ne demanda l'avis de personne et décréta qu'il devait dormir, Timothy et Aurore ne demandèrent pas non plus l'avis d'Allen et Lenalee et allèrent dormir. Il ne restait donc plus que l'anglais et la chinoise. Pendant que Lavi et les amoureux dormaient (dans les bras l'un de l'autre), Lenalee et Allen restaient silencieux, contemplant le clair de lune. Elle se rendait bien compte que quelque chose le perturbait.

- Qu'est qui ne va pas Allen ?

- Hein ? Mais rien du tout, pourquoi cette question ?

- Si si, il y a quelque chose, je le vois bien, tu te comportes bizarrement depuis ce matin et tu m'évite ! dis Lenalee au bord des larmes.

- Mais … mais pas du tout !

- Ecoute moi Allen, je t'aime beaucoup alors ne veux pas qu'il y ait de malaise entre nous, tu comprends ?

- Oui, oui, je comprends, répondit Allen avec une légère déception dans la voix.

Il était déçu car il pensait être un peu plus qu'un ami pour elle. Mais peut-être se trompait-il ?


	11. Chapter 11

Voilà le chapitre 11, bonne lecture :).

Mettez des reviews, que je sache ce que vous en pensez et si je dois continuer.

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Danger

Aurore commençait à sentir le soleil tapant sur sa joue, et allait se lever quand elle entendit Allen crier et la secouer.

- Réveillez-vous ! On va se faire attaquer par des akumas, et y a Road et Tyki qui les accompagnent !

- C'est qui Road et Tyki ? demanda Aurore en se redressant.

- Des Noah, et ils sont forts, répondit Lenalee

- Et MEEEEERDE ! Fallait que ça arrive aujourd'hui ! hurla Timothy

- Bon bah on a plus qu'à les combattre, rah la la la la, j'avais pas prévu ça moi ! dit Lavi à peine réveillé et montrant son enthousiasme …

- On a plus le temps de parler, dit Allen, ils arrivent.

Des centaines et des centaines d'akumas se dirigeaient dans leur direction, les Noah les devançaient, et ils s'approchaient dangereusement. La dénommée Road avait l'allure d'une adolescente, son teint était gris, ses cheveux violets étaient légèrement ondulés, elle était habillée d'une robe bustier pourpre, de bottes montantes et de collants résilles noirs. Un sourire fourbe s'esquissait sur son visage, d'après la description de Timothy. Le dénommé Tyki était un homme sérieux et galant (c'était l'impression qu'il dégageait), ses cheveux ondulés étaient attachés. Mais d'après les dires d'Allen, sous ses airs de gentleman, se cache une personne vicieuse, prenant un malin plaisir à faire souffrir les gens. Les exorcistes de préparaient à combattre. Tyki disparut un instant. Lorsqu'il réapparut, il était devant Allen, prêt à le tuer, voyant la surprise du jeune exorciste.

- Je vais te tuer, garçon !

- Jamais ! C'est moi qui te tuerais, Tyki Mikk !

Ils commencèrent à se battre, sans que l'un n'ait pour l'instant d'avantage sur l'autre. Lavi cria à Lenalee :

- Les filles, vous vous occupez de Road. Ca me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs …

Il partit avec Timothy s'occuper des akumas. Aurore était un peu apeurée, elle qui n'avait jamais combattu sérieusement d'akumas, elle allait devoir se battre contre un Noah ? Pour elle, cela ressemblait plus à une blague de mauvais goût qu'autre chose. Elle se rapprocha de Lenalee, se préparant à attaquer, essayant tant bien que mal de chasser ses peurs. Lenalee n'était pas non plus très heureuse d'avoir la Noah, l'ayant déjà affrontée par le passé, et sachant combien elle était forte. De plus, Lenalee était accompagnée d'Aurore, cette dernière n'ayant aucune d'expérience de combat, ce qui représentait un poids dont Road pourrait se servir sans hésitation. Timothy lança un bref regard à Aurore, elle était complétement désemparée et n'allait probablement pas s'en sortir seule, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance.


	12. Chapter 12

Je refais un petit peu de pub mais allez tous sur « **Loveless** » un crossover Final Fantasy 7 - D. Gray-Man, que j'ai créé avec Alindmy. Merci à Krow-chan, notre beta reader ^^.

Enfin voilà le chapitre 12, bonne lecture :) et mettez des reviews, que je sache votre avis. :)

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Le piège

Road était maintenant face à Lenalee et Aurore, elle les dévisageait. Un sourire sarcastique se dessinait sur son visage. Elle invoqua son piège « du monde des rêves » et y attira Aurore. Cette dernière entendit Lenalee crier son nom, puis plus rien … elle était seule dans un endroit inconnu et n'entendait rien. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit Road lui murmurer :

- Hi hi hi. Je suis Road, la porteuse du rêve de Noah et tu te trouves actuellement au beau milieu d'un de mes rêves. A ton avis, comment devrais-je te tuer ? As-tu une préférence ?

La demoiselle, prise au piège, allait demander si c'était une blague de mauvais goût mais ne le fit pas, la Noah ne faisait ça que pour l'apeurer d'avantage, ce qui marchait. Aurore était perdue, elle allait mourir ? Pendant un instant, elle n'entendit plus rien. Mais soudain, des voix et des sons venus de nulle part lui parvenaient. Avec terreur, elle réalisa qu'elle revivait ses pires cauchemars, sa souffrance, sa solitude, et le mépris qu'avait à son égard les gens avant qu'elle n'entre dans la congrégation de l'ombre. Sa tête lui faisait mal, pourquoi était-elle à nouveau seule, obligée de revivre son passé qu'elle aurait préféré oublier ? Ou étaient Timothy, Lenalee, Allen et Lavi ? Pourquoi ne venaient-ils pas la sortir de là ?

- Personne ne viendra t'aider … tu es seule ! La seule solution pour que tu sortes d'ici est que tu réussisses à te débarrasser de tes angoisses. Et tu n'y parviendras pas ! lui susurra Road.

Road avait raison, et Aurore le pensait sincèrement, elle ne réussirait jamais à s'en débarrasser, elle serait condamnée dans ce monde triste qu'elle avait fui, tant elle était désespérée. Dans le monde extérieur, Lenalee essayait par tous les moyens de réveiller Aurore et d'empêcher Road de les toucher grâce à ses bougies.

- Aurore, je t'en prie, réveille-toi ! lui hurlait Lenalee en la secouant

- Lenalee, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi elle ne bouge pas ? lui demanda Allen profitant d'une avance qu'il avait sur Tyki pour lui parler.

- Je ne sais pas ! Road à du l'envoyer dans un de ses maudits rêves !

Il n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre et s'éloigna car Tyki venait vers lui avec l'intention de le tuer, et Allen ne voulait pas qu'il blesse les filles par la même occasion. Lenalee vit Aurore bouger la tête, elle murmura doucement « Lenalee ? ». Mais soudain, un cri strident retentit dans la vallée, forçant tous les exorcistes à regarder ce qui venait de se passer…

* * *

Ah ah ah ! Que va t-il se passer ? La suite au prochain chapitre !

Reviews, please ! ^^.


	13. Chapter 13

Merci à Alindmy, Krow-chan, et K-You pour leurs reviews ! ^^.

Voilà enfin le chapitre 13, il est très court ^^. Bonne lecture :).

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Possédée ?

Lenalee venait de crier. Elle qui pensait qu'Aurore avait réussi à s'échapper du rêve de Road … Pendant un instant, elle avait cru à ce miracle, mais en entendant et en voyant rire et sourire la Noah, elle avait bien compris qu'elle se trompait. Aurore avait tourné sa tête en direction de Lenalee, puis avait ouvert ses yeux. Lenalee avait vainement cru à un prodige, mais c'était vite rendu compte qu'elle s'était induite en erreur lorsqu'elle aperçut les yeux rouges sang d'Aurore, d'où coulaient des larmes également de sang. Elle avait alors crié, étant surprise et terrifiée. Allen, Lavi et Timothy avaient jetés un bref regard, sans comprendre ce qui se passait et étaient horrifiés par ce qu'ils voyaient, la jeune fille pleurait du sang, titubait et essayait d'attraper son poignard que lui avait confectionné Komui. Une fois qu'elle l'avait en main, elle le pointa en direction de son cœur.

- Hi hi hi ! C'est tellement plus drôle que quand Tyki leur transperce le cœur ! Elle est tellement facile à manipuler cette gamine ! s'exclama Road, tout en riant sadiquement, comme à son habitude.

Tyki sourit devant l'ingéniosité de sa nièce, la manipuler ? Excellente idée ! Il se reconcentra sur son combat et envoya balader Allen. Aurore tremblait et rapprochait de plus en plus le poignard de sa poitrine. Elle essayait de résister mais d'une certaine façon, Road la contrôlait.

- Aurooore ! Ne fais pas ça ! hurla Timothy du plus fort qu'il put.

Il courra vers elle pour l'empêcher de commettre le geste qui lui aurait été fatal. Il ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état, elle n'était plus elle-même, la jeune fille qu'il connaissait n'était pas suicidaire. Mais il fut interrompu dans sa course par un akuma de niveau trois.

- Dégage de là, toi ! J'ai mieux à faire que de te combattre ! lui lança le jeune garçon.

Mais ce fut Timothy qui dégagea … propulsé par une attaque du niveau trois. Lavi ne pouvait pas non plus aller aider Aurore, vu qu'il était encerclé d'akumas. Lenalee essayait toujours aussi désespérément de lui arracher le poignard et de la ramener à la raison … en vain. Road, toujours maîtresse des gestes d'Aurore, prenait plus que du plaisir à voir les exorcistes piégés, et riait à plein poumons. La situation semblait vraiment plaire à la Noah. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, tout était désormais fini pour la jeune française.

* * *

Review, please ! :)


	14. Chapter 14

J'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire mais voilà le chapitre 14 !

Merci à Alindmy, Krow-chan, et K-You pour leurs reviews :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Changement de comportement

De plus en plus de larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Aurore. Elle murmurait désormais des mots faiblement, qu'elle répétait sans cesse :

- Aidez-moi, sortez-moi de là, je vous en prie …

- Hi hi hi ! Tu es pitoyable ma chère ! lui répondait sadiquement Road.

Les exorcistes reprenaient espoirs, si elle pouvait parler, il y a peut-être encore une chance de la sauver. Aurore étouffa un cri et ses yeux changèrent de couleur. Ils passèrent du rouge sang à un vert brillant. Son comportement changea. Son poignard qu'elle devait initialement aller se planter dans son cœur, se planta dans sa main.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que ? Comment peut-elle annihiler mon pouvoir ? s'énerva Road

- I … Innocence ? murmura Aurore

Son innocence l'avait sauvée et avait annulé l'emprise de Road. Pourquoi avait elle fait cela ? Pour la sauver ? Alors qu'elle était si faible, et influençable, comme la jeune française le pensait ardument. Les quatre exorcistes se regardaient, sans rien comprendre. Pas un instant, ils ne se doutaient que l'innocence d'Aurore l'avait protégée et sauvée. La jeune demoiselle dirigea son regard vers Road … son teint gris de Noah commençait à retrouver une couleur de peau assez humaine, elle se tordait de douleur, sentant son pouvoir de Noah la quitter. Tyki se précipita vers sa nièce.

- Road, Road, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demanda-t-il avec inquiétude

- Tyki … évite son regard … ça te tuerait.

La peau de Road redevint grise, la Noah du rêve se relèva, et s'adressa à Aurore.

- Ha ha ha ! Tu croyais m'avoir si facilement ? Si tu veux vraiment me tuer, ce qui est impossible, tu dois savoir distinguer ce qui fait partit de mes rêves et de la réalité. Petite idiote, je ne te laisserais pas nous exterminer avec autant de facilité !

Allen arriva et continua son combat avec Tyki. Aurore tourna la tête vers Timothy, allant se faire massacrer par un niveau 4. Elle le fixa intensément. Des fleurs variées fleurissèrent sur lui et apaisèrent son âme meurtrie. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus regarda sa sauveuse et fit un pas de recul comme choqué par ce qu'il voyait. Elle avait toujours ses yeux verts et brillants, quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux viraient au vert, son si précieux poignard est planté dans sa main, le sang qui en coulait était noir et brillant, comme si toute la souffrance passée d'Aurore qu'avait voulu exploiter Road s'écoulait de sa blessure. Le garçon se retint de ne pas vomir, dégouté par l'aspect de sa bien-aimée.

* * *

Ca vous a plut ? Des questions ?

Reviews, please !


	15. Chapter 15

Salut :) Le chap 15 ... j'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire ... la cause : un gros manque de motivation et une flemme plus présente que d'habitude :)

C'est le chapitre final, mon plus long ^^ ... et peut être que vous serez déçus ...

Merci à Alindmy, Krow-chan, K-YOU et Nitnelav .D pour leurs reviews ! Bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

Chapitre 15 : La fin de tout

*Pouf*

Ce fut ainsi qu'Aurore s'écroula au sol, exténuée, et ayant trop puisé dans son énergie. Comme une feuille se détache de sa branche et tombe au sol en automne, la jeune fille laissa tomber son corps frêle. Elle se sentait … apaisée. Car pour la première fois de son existence, elle avait pu découvrir le monde dans lequel elle vit. Ses yeux se closèrent, lentement, et la jeune fille reprit son aspect normal. Elle enfonça son visage dans ses mains sanguinolentes. Pourquoi devenait-elle une exorciste symbiotique, alors qu'elle ne l'était pas auparavant ? Pourquoi son Innocence avait-elle si soudainement changée ? Et surtout pour la protéger … Alors que son existence n'avait jamais eu de signification pour personne… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Allen et Lenalee, qu'elle avait senti proches dès le départ, et qu'elle entre à la congrégation, où elle avait enfin trouvé une vraie famille et des personnes sur qui elle pouvait compter, aucune personne n'avait prêté attention à elle. Désormais, elle se sentait utile, importante lorsqu'elle était dans les bras de Timothy ou marchant à ses côtés. Certes, elle avait quelquefois l'impression d'être un fardeau, mais elle réussissait toujours à se faire pardonner, attirant la pitié, ce qu'elle détestait plus que tout au monde. Elle avait pu voir un monde différent du sien … il était si différent de son monde noir, obscur et froid. Elle avait pu voir les visages de ses amis et ennemis. Aurore pensait tellement qu'elle commençait à avoir la migraine. Après une longue réflexion, elle déduisit que son Innocence avait désormais pris possession de ses yeux purs, pas encore souillés des misères de ce monde nouveau.

- Aurore ! Tu es vivante, quel soulagement ! pleurait Lenalee en prenant la jeune française dans ses bras.

- L…e…n…a…l…e...e

Road l'a regardait, lasse, déçue, dégoutée, écœurée, révoltée, de n'avoir pu contrôler cette gamine naïve et de voir que par sa faute, son innocence s'était « réveillée ». Le son d'un impact, et l'odeur du sang attirèrent son attention.

- Tyki ! hurla la Noah

- Je t'ai touché Tyki ! lui lança Allen.

- Ce n'est pas fini, garçon !

- Tyki, on s'en va ! dit Road à son oncle.

Tyki venait d'être touché au bras à cause d'Allen, et sa nièce était exaspérée de ne pas pouvoir gagner cette bataille. Road ouvrit sa porte dimensionnelle.

- Revient la, sale Noah ! cria Timothy à Road. Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait subir à Aurore !

Lavi et Timothy étaient venus à la rescousse !

« Ridicule » murmura Road. Et elle commença à franchir sa porte, Tyki la précédant. Ce dernier disparut un instant, juste avant d'entrer. Road esquissa un sourire fier et sadique, elle allait pouvoir se venger … Tyki réapparut devant Aurore.

- Adieu jeune demoiselle … lui glissa le Noah, j'aurai aimé pouvoir m'amuser un peu plus avec vous et les autres …

Et sans hésitation, il lui transperça le cœur, et lui détruisit son innocence. La française s'écroula au sol, elle sentait sa vie s'échapper. Elle mourrait. Elle avait froid, terriblement froid et grelottait. Tyki traversa la porte avec Road, qui riait sadiquement, montrant son immense satisfaction. Les exorcistes accouraient auprès d'Aurore. Son sang coulait et elle sombrait peu à peu dans le néant. Elle était bercée entre la réalité et un monde étranger, mais apaisant et chaleureux.

- Aurore ! Reste avec nous ! Tu ne dois pas mourir ! lui hurlait les exorcistes en la secouant brusquement.

Elle sentait les larmes de Lenalee couler sur ses joues … elle voulait tant leur dire d'arrêter de crier, mais la seule chose qu'elle put prononcer fut un faible « Merci ». Oui, elle voulait tant les remercier d'avoir embellit une partie de sa pauvre vie. Juste avant de mourir, elle sourit. Timothy, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage, l'embrassa pour la dernière fois et lui murmura « Je t'aime ». Des mots symboliques qui comptaient énormément pour elle et l'apaisaient. Lavi et Allen la regardait, tristes et peinés.

Aurore les avaient définitivement quittés. Elle ressentait une légère brise fraiche, comme à la mer. Le sol était sableux. Elle se trouvait … en bord de mer ? Un animal vint se blottir contre elle. La française le caressa, et s'aperçut que c'était … un pingouin. Que faisait un pingouin ici ? Elle se rappelait que quand elle était enfant, elle avait rêvé d'avoir un pingouin comme animal de compagnie. Mais que faisait-elle là ? Aurore était sur une île, avec un pingouin … comme dans ces rêves enfantins. Elle était dans son paradis, heureuse ... Elle n'avait nullement envie de quitter cet univers paradisiaque, même si Timothy et les personnes de la congrégation lui manquaient.

Aurore ne resta que peu de temps sur son île, un jour, une lumière blanche l'envahit, elle était dans un grand tunnel. Sans savoir ce qu'il y avait après, elle suivit son pingouin instinctivement, persuadée qu'il l'emmènerait au pays des merveilles où elle pourrait revoir son amoureux et ses amis. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle brulait intérieurement de solitude. Son désespoir et son manque d'affection la brisaient, l'âme d'Aurore était tourmentée, cela l'anéantissait et la détruisit définitivement. Elle ne sortit pas de ce grand tunnel. Son corps avait été ramené à la congrégation, où elle y avait été enterrée. Dans ce lieu froid et sordide, son enveloppe charnelle reposait à tout jamais.

.**Fin**.

* * *

"De mourir ça ne me fait rien. Mais ça me fait de la peine de quitter la vie." Marcel Pagnol.

* * *

Et voilà ! Cette fic est finie ... :/ La pauvre petite Aurore meurt ...

J'ai réussi à inclure les pingouins que m'avais conseillé K-YOU ^^. (Perso, je trouve le moment ou j'inclus les pingouins ... bidon)

Si il y a des questions, posez les moi, je répondrai :)

Reviews, please !


End file.
